Racks that are used for supporting substrates have been utilized for many years in the electroplating industry. The racks frequently are coated with a plastisol such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,039.
A variety of racks have been described in the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,607,600; 6,527,925; 4,176,039; 4,100,054; 3,939,056; 3,728,232; 3,671,416; 3,499,832; 3,484,361; 3,357,913; 3,272,733; 3,042,605; 3,958,642; 2,898,285; 2,820,757; 2,973,994; 1,005,870; and British Patent 1,512,959.
A practical problem has arisen in utilization of racks for substrate holders that go through an electrodeposition technique namely that the coating that is applied during the electrodeposition technique remains on the substrate holder. Desirably, the same substrate holder would be utilized for subsequent processing. The difficulty with such approach as it pertains to physical vapor deposition techniques that the components of the material of a plastisol that is placed onto the substrate holder may volatilize from the substrate holder during the physical vapor deposition process. This may result in contaminated coated parts and other undesirable complications in the physical vapor deposition process such as control of the atmospheric conditions in the physical vapor deposition process itself.